


Saving Herself

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 228: Mazy. Set during Rose's inter-universal travels during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saving Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 228: Mazy. Set during Rose's inter-universal travels during Season 4.

The girl dancing drunkenly before Rose is _Rose_ , only younger and with hair dyed black in a way Rose's had never been.

This still isn't her universe.

The other Rose lets every slobbering male in the vicinity cop a feel and throws back another drink. She's crashing, worse than Rose herself ever had.

The Doctor had rescued her long before she got to this, but there's no Doctor in this parallel.

Paradoxes are complicated and winding, but this isn't technically _her_ , so Rose chances it.

She kisses herself, and then tells her she's worth more. She hopes she believes it.


End file.
